TSN: Brothers in Arms
by ShadowRonin
Summary: A dark lord of lore reborn. 3 stones are needed to bring this monster back, and Konoha and Hi have two of them. Can Team 7 and Satoshi's team stop them? Brothers of Evil vs. Brothers of Good. Jutsu never seen. Powerful demons. Just another day for Satosi
1. Chapter 1

**Yo!! ShadowRonin here with a short side story to Tales of a Sun Nin. Due to a computer problem, my Tales of a Sun Nin fic is unable to be pulled up correctly. Til I can get it pulled properly, I hope this side fic will satisfy the urge for Satoshi and Koji butt kicking. This one isn't going to be that long, less than 20 chapters actually.**

Prologue: Brothers of Destruction.

"So brother. Now what do we do?" "That is easy. The Village in the Leaves has the next stone that we need. Then next we head to the Village Hidden in the Heavens. Once we have all three, we will bring back The Dark Lord." "Right. Well till then, I hope our little village will survive the reckoning…" Both brohers than began to laugh darkly, as the Village Hidden in the Dessert was burning to the ground.

Tsunade and Kazu had received the message from the Village in the Dessert that they have been attacked, and the stone has been taken. Of course Kazu didn't quite get the message, but Tsunade's eyes widened, and she rounded up the council. "What is going on?" Shikaku asked, as the council of Head Ninja arrived.

"We have a problem. The Valor Stone has been stolen from the Village in the Dessert." Tsunade said, and everyone's eyes widened. "What!? That can't be! That stone has been hidden from the world for years! No one could have known where to find it unless....!?" Inoichi said, before the room turned grave.

"HE must be returning...." Tsunade said. "That's impossible! He was sealed away years ago!" Chouza said. "Someone must have found his shrine, and resurrected his spirit...." Tsunade said, and the others eyes widened. "Hm. It's at least a 3 days travel from here to The Village Hidden in the Dessert. Call up the Jounin, and prepare to defend the Verity Stone." Shikaku suggested, and Tsunade nodded, and began to bring up the Jounin.

Chapter 1: Heavenly Descent: Owner of the Stone.

Kazu Hyuuga, Kajikage of Tenshigakure, also known as the Village Hidden in the Heavens, a.k.a the Sun Village. He is one of the few members of the Hyuuga Clan to be free to travel the world despite not being a Main House Member, and he is also one of the strongest of the clan.

"You called for me, Kazu-sama?" In walked a Jounin wearing a dark blue and orange version of the Jounin outfit, except that his were short sleeved, and shorts. He had a headband around his left eye, with the Sun Insignia across the metal protector. "Ah, Koji. Yes I called for you because I want to give you something." Kazu said, as he pulled out a white stone.

"This is called the Acuity Stone. It is a possession of mine that I find to be very valuable, and as the best Jounin in the Village, I would be honored for you to have this." Kazu said. Koji smiled with pride, and took the necklace with great honor. "Alright, you are dismissed for a while." Kazu said, and Koji nodded and left.

"That was the biggest load of crap I've ever heard from you, old friend." Kazu shrugged, as Hiashi sat there next to him, a blank look on his face. Hiashi Hyuuga is the current believed to be dead Head of the Hyuuga Clan, and his return from being a prisoner signifies that Akatsuki has plans for the 9-tailed Cat.

"If that stone is the Acuity Stone that I know it is, then giving it to him might be bad if one of the other stones were ever to fall into the wrong hands." Hiashi said. "It cannot be helped. I received a message from The Village Hidden in the Dessert that they were attacked and that the stone was taken. I don't get what that means." Kazu said.

"It means Koji's life is in peril. If the Dessert Village lost their Valor Stone, then the Verity Stone in the Leaf Village and Koji's Acuity Stone risk being attacked as well. He must be returning…." Hiashi said. "Hm?" Kazu asked. "Who are the ones that attacked the Dessert Village?" Hiashi asked. "They called themselves the Dark Riders, and are lead by Glenn and Mark." Kazu said.

"You mean Mark the Deadman and Glenn the Red Machine, right? This is potentially bad." Hiashi said, standing up. "I am delaying my return to the Leaf. If those two are leading the attack, then you will need all the help you can get…"

**ShadowRonin: So this is how it starts. Two Brothers are planning the revival of a superior being, and they need three stones to accomplish this. Acquring the stones won't be easy, but they might pull it off.**

**Next Chapter: Glenn and Mark's jutsu are showcased as they assault the Leaf Village on:**

**Chapter 2: Attack! The Undead Army!!**


	2. Author Alert

**Yo! ShadowRonin, Dark Master and Minion of the Shadow Side here. Got some pretty rough news. Due to an incident involving brothers and roughhousing, I lost the data stick that has all my story information and stuff on it. I'm going to be spending a good deal of time trying to find it, and when I do, I'll have a new chapter up to replace the alert I have up now. Either that, or spend some time trying to go off the brain remembering everything, and that will take a good long while as well. So please have some patience, fans, and give me a while to try and get things back on track. Thanks gang!!!**


End file.
